1. Technical Field
This invention relates to connectors, and more particularly to plug assemblies including cables having integral optical displays.
2. Background Information
Receptacle assemblies have routinely been provided with optical indicators for status indication. The indicators have typically consisted of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) or light pipe ends located on the assembly face plane adjacent the individual receptacles. These indicators are then selectively illuminated to provide visual information relating to the particular receptacle. A drawback of this approach, however, is that the indicators take up valuable surface area on face plane, which limits the density of receptacles thereon.
One approach towards addressing this drawback is disclosed in the above referenced and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/737,652 (the '652 application) which is fully incorporated herein, by reference. This approach utilizes light pipes to selectively illuminate the interior of a receptacle, which in turn, illuminates a conventional transparent plug assembly inserted therein. However, the information conveyed by such illumination is inherently limited by the type and quality of material used to fabricate these plug assemblies. Moreover, this approach fails to accommodate other types of plug assemblies, such as conventional opaque plug assemblies and multi-pin connectors. Thus, a need exists for an improved visual display for plug assemblies, connectors, and the like.